Any Day
by tiruchan
Summary: AkuRoku, sweet and short. Roxas, ordinary, pretty much attractive and letting go of all his thought for the evening, the one evening that will change his life.


**Any day - A AkuRoku short  
**

Roxas was just an ordinary young man. He was going to community college and worked a part time job. He had just moved to his own apartment and was trying to make ends meet every month. As he walked into the club he sometimes (rarely) went to he had no idea his life would change forever.

Roxas was not unattractive, no, instead he was a nice looking twenty year old with a clear complexion, blond hair and blue eyes. He was short, or so he thought to himself, standing at one metre and seventy-five centimetres. He thought he looked okay overall, tight jeans, fitted shirt and spiked hair. He didn't have the body to wear something like his co-worker Riku, who wore a shirt normally way to tight for anyone, but he got by on what he had.

Roxas enjoyed drinking and dancing with friends. It made him relax after a hard week and made sure he didn't let any unpleasant thoughts in when he was out. Unpleasant thoughts included work, school and previous boyfriends. The last point would have been good for him to think about if he wanted to avoid the situation which arose during the evening.

Roxas was sitting at the bar, nursing a beer and talking a bit with the bartender, a man he had met several times before at this same location. The man was tall, slim and had bright red hair, the kind of red no one thought was possible if it wasn't from a bottle (Roxas would find out much later that while this man was indeed a red head, it was not that red naturally), and he had the greatest smile on the planet. Well, the last part might only apply to Roxas, since he did have a crush on Axel, previously known as the red bartender.

Roxas was laughing at some poorly made joke from said bartender when a man showed up on his left side, standing in between Roxas chair and the other bolted to the floor barstool. Roxas turned to look at the man when he felt his presents(närvaro) and gasped a little from surprise.

"What are you doing here, I thought you moved out of town?" Roxas spoke, frowning at the man.

"I did, but I came back, people tend to do so you know Roxas..." The man lifted his eyebrows and looked at Roxas mockingly.

"Look, Xigbar, I really don't feel like dragging this whole thing up, so could you leave me alone?" It was pretty safe to say that Roxas hadn't had a good track record with men for the past, let's say fifteen years. Xigbar was one of those bad guys he wished he never had met in the first place. They had met about a year ago in a bar like this one and became a couple for a short while. But Xigbar was a douche, didn't like to stay committed so when he felt like he wanted a change he said so, and dropped Roxas like a hot potato. It took Roxas a while to get over the fact and after that he thought he was safe from the man with the long black hair which was turning grey.

"Well Roxas, how about you welcome me back properly and then we'll see how much you want me gone...?" He slid his finger down Roxas' cheek and leaned a little closer. Then in came the knight in shining armour.

"Look, I know he is hot and all that, but would you mind stepping away from my boyfriend please?" Came a familiar voice. Roxas and Xigbar turned to the bar. Axel stood before them with a rag in his hand and a frown. "I'm sure you don't want me to call for security and have you thrown out and all." Axel continued.

"So, a new boyfriend huh, Roxas?" Xigbar snorted and turned to Axel. "Good luck with getting any." He left and Roxas could breathe again.

"Thanks Axel." Roxas said, facing his beer.

"You looked bothered and your friend told me he was an ex so I figured I could help a little." Axel smiled at Roxas, who of course didn't see it because that's how it mostly is, when someone looks at you adoringly you're facing the other way for some stupid reason.

"So when do you get off?" Roxas asked after a little while of silence, not that there was ever silence in the club, but it almost felt like it for Roxas who could barely hear anything besides his own heartbeat.

"Oh, my shift was over half an hour ago, I just thought I'd hang around to talk for a bit." Axel confessed, sporting a bit of a blush.

Roxas stood up, and turned away as Axel's face fell, wondering if he was ever going to get this right. Then Roxas turned and spoke. "Well, come on then, I would like to have at least one dance with my boyfriend before I have to go home and sleep." Axel smiled, threw his rug away somewhere (it was later found on the floor as one of the other bartenders slipped on it, hit his head and got liquor all over himself) and crawled under the opening of the bar to hit the dance floor with his new, very hot boyfriend.

Roxas was walked home that night by a pretty hot red head who made him laugh the entire thirty minutes and gave him a soft kiss on the as they said goodnight, with a promise of coffee in the morning.

So maybe Roxas wouldn't have looked around for any previous boyfriends when he entered the club that evening, because if he did he might not have gotten together with Axel.

And getting together with Axel really outweighed an awkward meeting with Xigbar any day.

(Plus there was the fact that Roxas met Axel pretty many more time than he had ever met Xigbar, more times than he would ever meet any of the previous boyfriends again, so it covered that part too.)


End file.
